


A little bit longer

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Depressed Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy ending kinda?, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Will is not really dead, wish this was canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: What happens after Mike see's Will's fake body in the river and rushes off to his mom (because we did not see enough on screen).Aka : Mike's heart is aching deeply and Nancy is the best sister in the world, there to comfort him, as much as she possibly can.(Obviously, Will is not really dead).





	A little bit longer

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I wish we would have more details on what happenned after Mike crashe's into his mom's arms on the night they found Will.   
> That's why I wrote this.   
> Also, this is my very first Byler fic so I hope I got this right !  
> Enjoy Xx

She can still perfectly see the horrific scene in her mind, **twirling, twisting, aching, flashing** in front of her eyes. Images spinning without control, making her dizzy, helpless and praying for hope –

 

_Mike rushes through the front door of their house, white as a ghost. He looks as is if he is about to collapse. Her baby brother, crashes into their mother’s arms and bursts into fits of tears. He clutches to his mom desperately, while both Nancy and her father stare at the youngest member of their family in horror, trying to figure out what was happening. It took a few moments for them to understand that Will Byers had been found dead in the river and that Mikael had been there for all of it._

Nancy takes a deep exhale as she stands in front of her brother’s bedroom door, reliving in her memory a scene that had occurred only a few hours ago, but that would most definitely remain tattooed to her heart for life. She looks at the bold numbers of her watch that flash back _2:47 AM_ right into her tearful eyes, unable to sleep while reminiscing Mike’s pain on repeat.  She clears her throat before she finds the courage to give a small knock on the wooden surface of her sibling’s door.

‘’Can…Can I come in?’’ She first attempts, having the deep gut feeling that Mike was still fully awake. ‘’I know you want to be alone…We don’t even need to talk… I just… really want to hug you right now.’’ She whispers as she tries her best to hold back her own tears, not wanting to wake her sleeping parents up.

_Nancy had known Will for as long as she could remember. He had been Mike’s very first friend to come into their home. He had eaten tons of dinners with them, had slept over dozens of times and had even been invited to many random weekend activities with their family. He had always been welcomed with open arms and bright smiles. Therefore, Will being gone also meant that a part of the Wheeler’s would from now on be missing as well._

She listens closely to the noise coming from the other side of the door, giving up when she hears the first signs of faint whimpering sounds. She then decides to give the bedroom door a small push, allowing herself to slowly walk inside. She bites onto her lip as she see’s her little brother, curled up into a ball in his bed, knee’s tucked deep into his chest and face pressed into his soaked pillow.

‘’Oh Mike…’’ She sighs to herself as she takes a few more steps towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it just before pressing a delicate hand onto his back, only to inform him of her presence. Only then does she notice how badly Mike is shaking.

Seconds later, the kid jumps up in shock, realising that he is no longer alone in his bedroom. He gains all his remaining strength to sit up. He nervously pulls onto the sleeves of his tiny jumper, covering his thin wrists and pale knuckles.

Nancy does not even have to ask. She simply knows that Mike feels some sort of comfort in wearing a piece of clothing that belonged to his best friend.

She understands.

‘’Shh…Relax it’s just me.’’ She eventually adds, seeing just how confused and lost her brother looks. She opens her arms, allowing Mike to gather himself into her film hold. ‘’I know it hurts…Let it out baby. I’m right here.’’ She whispers into his stack of black curls, knowing very well that Mike is seconds away from breaking completely.

‘’It..It hurts…Everything hurts.’’ He whispers painfully, feeling his chest burn with every breath he takes. He allows his head to fall against his sister’s shoulder, feeling as if he is too weak to hold it up any longer. ‘’He’s gone. He’s…Will’s g…gone.’’ His voice cracks with those last words. Mike feels his whole world break around him. He feels lost and desperate… and scared.

_He’s so fucking scared._

Nancy simply tightens her arms around Mike’s small frame, letting her chin drop against the top of his head. She rocks him back and forth, closing her eyes tightly as the sobs start to escape his dry lips.

She doesn’t speak, does not let a single sound escape her mouth, knowing there was nothing she could say that would make much of a difference. Instead, she keeps holding him into her arms, closing her eyes firmly as she hugs him even tighter. His entire body is trembling, making her concerned to a point where she no longer knows what she should and shouldn’t do.

‘’He’ll…Never know.’’ Mike mumbles through his nasty tears, not even caring to wipe them away, knowing there was no use because they would keep coming anyway.

‘’What did you say love?’’ Nancy moves her head slightly, only to look into her brother’s red rimmed eyes, cupping his face between her hands and slowly rubbing her thumb against his freckled cheeks.

‘’He’ll…Never know Nance…’’

‘’Never know what?’’ She asks, confused by what her brother was trying to say.

Mike swallows the huge lump in his throat, letting more waterfalls find their way along his cheeks as he choke’s out - ‘’That I’m in love with him.’’

Nancy’s eyes light up, gently letting her face fall towards Mike’s, foreheads touching as she takes one of his little hands in hers.

‘’Oh sweetheart.’’

‘’Wh…What…?’’ Mike hiccups as he tries to catch his breath, not quite understanding what his sister’s reaction.

‘’Mike…You’re not as subtle as you think you know?’’ She lets out a small chuckle, now rubbing at her own tears that were threatening to fall.

‘’You…You knew…?’’

‘’Mikael. You talk about Will 24/7 with these little adorable sparks in your eyes. You both would cuddle on the couch while watching movies and always begged mom for him to sleepover. Of course, I knew.’’

‘’Why…Did you never talk about it?’’

‘’Because I knew you would when the good time would come…I didn’t want to force something out of you that you weren’t quite ready to say out loud.’’

‘’But now…Now it’s too late. Now it’s useless.’’

Nancy shakes her head, gathering him in her arms once again, sighing deeply before speaking again.

‘’Shush…None of this. You could still…you know. Tell him.’’ She explains while letting her fingers trail up and down his spine, wishing she could do something to calm his shivering frame.

Mike looks up at her with confusion shining through his hazel eyes, small heart racing in his chest as he feels the tiniest light of hope.

‘’You could write him a letter. Bring it to one of the places you both used to hang out and read it out to him.’’ Nancy tries to suggest, knowing it was nothing like the real thing but still trying really hard to offer her brother the support he needed.  

‘’I…I just…I have so many things to tell him you know? Two days ago, we were playing D&D together in the basement and now he’s gone. If anything, I’ll be completely alone one day.’’ He says, bottom lip quivering as he tries so hard not to break down again. ‘’I just…I wish we would have had a little bit more time together. Oh, and _Fuck it_. I wish we would of have a whole lifetime.’’

‘’I know baby. I know.’’ Nancy frowns, pulling her twelve-year-old sibling on her lap, rocking him back and forth, as she used to do when he was younger.

‘’Can…Can you stay with me tonight.’’ Mike asks, squeezing his sisters’ hand tightly in his own, feeling as if his chest is on fire and his stomach about to empty itself on the ground tiles.

‘’Of course. Let me grab my pillow. I’ll be right back. Are you alright two minutes alone?’’ She asks, pressing a delicate kiss against his cheeks, pulling the heavy blankets onto his body. ‘’Do you need anything to drink while I’m at it?’’

Mike simple shook his head, which did not surprise Nancy at all. Obviously, he did not want to drink anything. Mike didn’t even want to be breathing right now, why would he want to consume anything.

Nancy gently pushes his head, so it would rest onto the soft pillow, noticing how he did not have enough strength to do it himself. She took a few steps backwards, letting Mike’s bedroom door open behind her, just in case.

‘’Two minutes.’’ She whispers again before running off to her room, promising to be as quick as possible.

As silence fills his room again, Mike lets a shaky breath escape his lips, biting onto his bottom lip until he can taste blood against his tongue. He lets more tears drip from his cheeks to his pillow case, having no idea how he would survive such pain. With all his remaining strength, he rolls to his back, eyes looking towards the ceiling, which seemed like the direction Will would be in. He warps both his arms around himself, stuffing his nose into the sleeve of his best friend’s jumper, taking a deep inhale of its scent. It smelled just like him. He takes another sharp little breath, speaking so softly, he could barely hear himself.

‘’I will never stop loving you Will.’’

_What Mike ignored, was that somewhere, far away in the upside down, those words reached Will’s ears, giving him enough strength to hold on a little bit longer._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day, what can I say. 
> 
> Beaucoup d'amour,   
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
